That Day In The Rain
by 25kait25
Summary: Kim has always been there for Jared, but she is sick and tired of him not appreciating or acknowledging her. What happens when she finally snaps?


_Most of the time, one-shots annoy me but I'm in the mood to randomly write about Jared and Kim, so here it goes._

That Day In The Rain

**KIM'S POV**

_Where is he?_ I wondered as I sat in class. Today was the science prac test and if he wasn't there I would most likely fail. How can you get good grades without your partner? I gazed out the window at the rain that never really seemed to stop here at La Push.

"Kimberly!" I heard my teacher say sharply, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, err yes Mr Linch?" I mumbled, quickly looking to the front.

"Where is Jared?" he asked impatiently, hands on his hips.

"I'm not sure." I said, angrily folding my arms. Jared had known that today was the test and if he had purposefully skipped school, I was going to kill him.

"I see." Was all the teacher said. I sighed, shaking my head. "Well you'll have to do the test tomorrow, if your _partner_ decides to turn up." He added scathingly, making my mood even darker. I really hated Mr Linch.

At lunch my friends immediately picked up on my mood.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Marci asked me as we queued to get food.

"Jared didn't turn up for the science test." I grumbled.

"Again?" she asked sympathetically.

"Well yeah, but last time it was biology." I sniffed in contempt.

"Why do you bother with him?" she queried and that one question momentarily erased my rage.

"I-I just do." I shrugged. Marci rolled her eyes at me.

"You've been like this for the past two years." She told me, "Don't you think you should just give up?"

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I don't think so." I couldn't help but smile.

"Even though he doesn't appreciate anything you do?" she questioned.

"Just drop it." I said, my rare angry mood returning, and we sat down at our table.

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked; she was the nosiest of us all.

"Nothing." Marci smiled, winking at me.

I hurried through the rain and into my car, still mad at everything. It was unlike me to ever be angry, but I was sick of Jared either taking me for granted or totally ignoring me. I drove to Jared's house, not sure what I was going to do when I got there, but I was so irritated it didn't matter.

I stormed up the path, in seconds I was sopping wet, knocking fiercely on the door. I knew his parent wouldn't be home because they were both dentists, so they worked full days.

"Jared, get out here! I know you're in there!" I yelled, outraged that he would just stay in there and not come out. After I almost knocked the door down, Jared finally appeared.

"Look Kim, I-" but he stopped and just stared at me. My chest was heaving because I was out of breath, and I was trying to control myself. My clothes were sticking to my scarcely seen form because they were soaked, and I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I finally asked. He seems to shake his head, as if clearing his thoughts.

"L-Like what?" he stuttered, looking like a startled rabbit.

"Like… I don't know, just how you were looking at me, I guess." I blushed.

"Why are you here?" he asked, folding his arms and leaning on the door frame.

"Oh right!" I said, remembering the whole reason I had made this trip, "Why didn't you come to school? You knew it was the test today! I reminded you like a thousand times!" I regained my anger.

"I'm sorry." He said but he didn't look like he really meant it.

"You know what, forget it. I'm sick of this Jared, I'm sick of all your bull shit!" I turned and walked back down the path, the rain soaking onto my skin. I felt a warm hand on my arm and I was turned around by Jared.

"I really am sorry." He said earnestly.

"It doesn't matter." I murmured, resisting the sudden urge to kiss him. His light brown eyes stared into my green ones, trying to make me forgive him.

"It does matter." He nodded. "It always matters."

"Really? Because it hasn't seemed like that for the past two years." I said bitterly.

"Kim, I've finally figured it out." He told me, "I love you." I gasped, started to think this was a dream. A fantastic dream, but a dream at that.

"W-What?" I uttered.

"I love you Kim." He assured me, his hands grasping mine. "It may have taken me two years, but I figured it out." He smiled.

"Jared, I love you too." I sighed happily. Slowly, never losing eye contact, he bent down to kiss me. It really was like those movies, there were fireworks, music, sweet joy in that one kiss. I flung my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

We broke away, and I watched the rain trickle through his hair and onto his face.

"Wow." I gasped.

"Wow is right." He laughed, looking absolutely blissful.

"So what do we do now?" I asked after we had been standing there in the rain for a while.

"Well I know one thing." He smirked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'm going to kiss you again." He said and with that, our lips met again and it was every bit a wonderful at the first time.

After that day, Jared and I were inseparable. After one month of dating, he told me about the whole werewolf fiasco. I have to admit; at first I thought he was crazy. He had to phase in front of me to convince me that it was true. I took it pretty well. Let's just say, it could have been worse.

Soon enough, I was a part of the Pack family. It was great, finally knowing that I was loved, that someone wanted me.

And I will never forget that day in the rain.

_So what do you think? It is my first one-shot and I'm not sure how it went. Was it too short? Please review and tell me what you think!_

_Love Kaitlyn xoxo_


End file.
